Ash's Schedule
by UCLAisinLosAngelesxo
Summary: Ever wonder what Ash's basic schedule was for a day on the road? Well, here it is! An inside look at Ash's self-assigned activities for the day and his thoughts about them. AAML hintings.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! So recently I read this great fanfic by a writer named Eeveebeth Fejvu. She is an amazing writer and actually wrote a novel! It's called, "Cavern of a Million Colors" and it is fantastic. Make sure to check her out! But anyways, she had this story called "Misty's Schedule" and it is basically what Misty's schedule for the days when our favorite trio is on the road! Well, I thought, _hmm… wouldn't it be fun to see what Ash's schedule is?_ But, sadly, she did not write one about Ash… and she has no plans to. So then, I thought, _why don't I write it?_ So, I talked to her, and she said that would be fine! So here you have Ash's schedule, and I'd like to dedicate it to Eeveebeth Fejvu! It won't necessarily have the same time slots, because I'm trying to not copy her. I also strongly recommend that you read hers first, because I might be making little comments that would only be funny if you've read both. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon… heck, I barely own this story since it wasn't my idea! Haha

**Note: This schedule only applies to days when Ash, Misty, and Brock are traveling. **

**9:00 AM: Good morning!**

*Yawn* I have to say; this is probably my least favorite part of the day. My beautiful sleep… ruined! Misty has been up for a few hours now, and so she is normally the one to get me up. If I don't wake up right away, she has Pikachu shock me. Nice, huh? Though, I can't complain. Having Misty be the first one I see each morning is actually kind of nice…

**9:10 AM: Up for good**

Since I'm so tired in the morning, (future Pokemon Masters need their sleep, after all!) I normally close my eyes for a good ten minutes after Misty shakes me awake. Misty is usually too busy helping Brock start breakfast to notice that I haven't woken up yet. Hm… she always seems to wake me up at last minute… wonder why that is? I'm always so spent after a long training day that I'm exhausted by the time I fall asleep, and it's nice to have the few extra minutes. Maybe she _does _have a heart under that scrawny outside! Heh… don't tell her I said that.

**9:15 AM: Get ready for the rest of the day**

This is the time of day where I have to do all the boring stuff like brush my teeth and hair. Then I walk over to whatever stream we ended up next to the night before and wash off. When I wash off I always forget to do my face. Brock always gets annoyed because I have smudges of dirt on my cheeks… I think it gives me character!

**9:25 AM: Breakfast**

Yes! Food! I finally get the first taste of Brock's delicious cooking for the day. I give some of the food to Pikachu, but I mostly eat it myself. Brock and I sit and talk about all kinds of stuff, but mostly training. Misty stays quiet for the most part, usually feeding Togepi and spacing out. I wonder what she thinks about? Sometimes, she notices me watching her while she's blanking out, and she blushes. Why, I'll never know.

**9:45 AM: Cleaning and leaving**

It's finally time to hit the road. We pack up camp and put out the fire. I send Pikachu to do a final check to make sure nothing got left behind, and then we're on our merry way! Misty carries Togepi, and Pikachu rides on my shoulder.

**10:00 AM: First fight of the day**

By now, we've been walking for a couple minutes, and a comfortable silence has fallen over the group. Well… that is… until the inevitable happens. You guessed it! I get into a fight with Misty. It's normally about something stupid that she brings up, like me not being a good trainer. You may ask why I always fight back… well, there's just something about seeing Misty so fired up that gives me weird butterflies in my stomach. Don't get me wrong; it's the good kind of butterflies! I just… don't understand where they're coming from.

**10:45 AM: I get us "lost"**

See… I put the word "lost" in quotations because I don't _REALLY_ get us lost. I find a shortcut that Misty and Brock are obviously too oblivious to notice, and I try to take it. Sometimes, though… we don't end up where I thought we would. Misty usually starts yelling at me at this point. Something about "holding the map upside down". Oops… heh…

**12:00 Noon: Lunch and a little break**

After walking for a couple of hours, (Sometimes longer then necessary because of "differences" of opinions in our group about which way we should go. I say we go left… everyone else says we go right.) We manage to find some sort clearing and Brock makes us some food. Lunch for us means lunchtime for the pokemon, and the three of us let all our pokemon out. Well, except for Charizard… I have to take him and feed him separately.

**12:30 PM: Training**

After breakfast, I do some training. This normally consists of a brisk jog through the woods and some stretching. I train alongside my pokemon. I think it's unfair to ask them to do more then I can, so I always train with them. Afterwards, we do some battles. I usually battle Brock, but occasionally I'll ask Misty. I like to have her on the sidelines though… it gives me more confidence to know that she's watching me for some reason.

**1:30 PM: On the road again**

It has now been about an hour since we started training, and my pokemon are tired. We end and go back to camp to clean up. Then, we're off again! The rest has done us all some good, and we usually move a lot more quickly.

**2:00 PM: Second fight of the day**

Misty must get bored on these long walks, or something, because she always seems to want to start trouble. Around now is when she makes some off-hand remark about my training. I'm very defensive when it comes to my pokemon, so I usually fight back. This argument usually ends with me calling her scrawny and her hitting me with a mallet. Ouch!

**3:30 PM: Prepare for trouble… and make that double!**

So I'm walking along, minding my own business, when out of nowhere! WHAM! A face-full of dirt. I stand up and look around, noting that we have mysteriously fallen into a hole! When I turn to inform the others of this, Misty normally scowls at me and mutters something along the lines of, "wow, I hadn't noticed". Psh, that girl needs to watch some teletubbies or something… get a little light in her life! I, for one, am usually baffled as to where the hole came from. Who goes around digging holes in the ground, for gosh sakes!? I ask the others, but they just roll their eyes. Am I missing something…?

**3:35 PM: The motto**

Out of absolutely freakin' nowhere, comes Team Rocket! Huh, who would've thought that _they _dug the hole? Boy, those three always catch ME by surprise. They're always one step ahead! They then go into their motto, which they say every time. I think it's catchy. Maybe I should get a motto… Just as I begin trying to think of one, I hear the familiar, "Meowth, dat's right!", so I know its time for action. I yell, "Team Rocket!" along with Misty and Brock. They usually sound a bit more sarcastic then I do… but whatever.

**3:50 PM: They're blasting off again!**

It normally takes us about 15 minutes to get rid of those three master criminals. I don't know where they get them from… but they always seem to have these amazing new gadgets! We share some witty back and forth, before I send Peach to blast them off. Then they yell their departing motto and disappear as a speck in the sky! Ooh… shiny…

**4:00 PM: Moving again**

10 minutes later, after all our pokemon are returned, and we are finally out of the hole, we start up again. I give Pikachu a little treat for doing so well, and we all continue on our merry way!

**5:00 PM: Third argument of the day**

By now, Misty is obviously fed up with walking. She mumbles something about how she doesn't understand why she follows me around. I get mad, (sometimes even a little hurt…) and demand to know why she does it if she hates me so much. She gets flustered at this point, and stutters about how she wants her bike back. Oh yea, I forgot I still owe her a bike. Silly me!

**6:30 PM: Find camp**

Finally! After traveling all day, a campsite is very exciting to find! We all relax for a while, before setting up our tents. I usually can get Misty to do it for me, hehe…

**7:15 Dinner**

It's now been hours since we last ate, and I'm starved! Misty and I collect firewood and Brock gets out the ingredients. During dinner, Brock likes to talk about new recipes he's thinking about trying. Misty sits and feeds Togepi, and sometimes she and I talk. It's kind of nice to be able to talk normally instead of fighting… I get to really look at her. Her face glows in the firelight… It gives me a tingly feeling. I hope it's not gas from the food…

**8:00 Free time**

This is just some time before bed to relax and unwind. Traveling with two other people and a bunch of pokemon means you don't get much free time. I like being able to go off and train by myself for a little while, or look through my pokedex. Sometimes, when we're being particularly friendly, Misty and I will talk a little. Most nights, though, this ends in…

**8:30 PM: The final fight of the day**

Geeze! This girl has to get on my case about every little thing! Most nights, Misty manages to fit in one last fight before bedtime. Grr… just as I thought I was free… Pikachu thinks it's funny, but it's just annoying to me. I won't lie, though. Sometimes, its kind of fun! Though… if Misty knew that I liked it, she'd stop. So don't tell her I said that.

**8:45 PM: Get ready for bed**

After the final fight, Misty and I are both pretty hot, so we go take a quick dip one at a time. Then, I brush my teeth and get changed while she goes and gets ready for bed herself. Brock is normally climbing into his sleeping bag by the time we finish screaming, so we usually get to take longer with our baths. It's kind of nice.

**9:00PM: Bedtime**

You would never guess it, but I actually like to be in bed fairly early! I figure, if I get to sleep sooner, I'll get up sooner, (in theory, of course) which will result in me catching more pokemon! Except… it normally doesn't happen this way. I sit there most nights, just thinking. *Gasp!* Ash, thinking?! Go ahead, make fun, but I actually do my best thinking in the late hours of the night. I think about all sorts of stuff. Lately, though, I've been thinking about Misty a lot. Hm, wonder why that is…?

**9:30 PM: Waiting for Pikachu**

For some reason, every night, Pikachu visits Misty. Misty seems to enjoy these visits, so I pretend to fall asleep so Pikachu will leave me alone and go to see her. I hear them talking, but I don't hear much. Sometimes, I hear my name come up. When that happens, Misty either sounds upset, or giggles. I like it better when she giggles, though, because when she sounds sad I always feel sad too. A while later, or however long it takes Misty to fall asleep, Pikachu comes back to me and curls up.

**10:00 PM: Gotta catch some Z's!**

Once Pikachu is sleeping soundly next to me, I tend to roll over. For some reason, I always roll towards Misty. She's sleeping soundly, by this point, and I don't want to disturb her. This results in me just quietly watching her. It's comforting, knowing she's right there. Some nights… a piece of hair will fall in her face. I find myself reaching out to tuck it away before I can stop my hand. It's so weird. Sometimes, she'll stir in her sleep a little, and then the strangest thing happens. She says my name! It makes me all happy inside, and I have to smile. I'll never understand it. By this point, I am content, and I snuggle back down into my sleeping bag. I sleep soundly knowing that Mist will be there in the morning to wake me up.

Hey again! I hope you all enjoyed that! I was trying to make Ash kind of clueless when it came to Misty references cuz, come on, the boy is- what? 10? He wouldn't understand his feelings toward Misty quite yet. However, we all know how cute those little pokeshipping moments are : ) which is why I added a few.

Once again, complete and total props to Eeveebeth Fejvu, who gave me the idea for this. Go read Misty's schedule if you haven't!

And, on a side note, look at your clock! What is Ash up to at this very moment? Hehe.

^)^ Reviews are nice!

edwardcullenxoxo


	2. New Name

Hey guys! I've changed my pen name to** UCLAisinLosAngelesxo** in light of my recent love for St. Berry in Glee.

Hope this causes no problems, and make sure to check out and spread the word to those who might be interested about my new challenge!

Much love,

UCLAisinLosAngelesxo


End file.
